The Real Hermione Granger
by Watching you from afar
Summary: ‘You want me to trust you? You lied to me! Has all of this been a lie?’ ‘No, no it hasn’t. Just believe me. You don’t understand! I’ve been pretending my whole lifeI’m trying my damn hardest to stop, but I can’t. I’m trying so damn hard…’ ‘Tell me Granger
1. Chapter 1

The Real Hermione Granger

Disclaimer: The only things I own are the characters and setting. J. K. Rowling owns the plot. Wait, I think I got that mixed up. I own the characters and plot, but J. K. Rowling owns the setting. No, no, still wrong. I own Draco and the setting where as J. K. Rowling owns the rest of the characters and the plot. Nope, still wrong…hold on, I'll get it soon.

A/N: The first chapter or so may seem a bit common, but don't worry, it is nothing like the other fanfics where Hermione isn't what she seems. It's a bit short, but it gives you a glance of what she's really like. The next chapters are way longer. I promise. And if they aren't, shoot me. Not literally of course.

Chapter One-A Glance at the Real Me

Excuse me while I introduce you to the real me. The one no one really knows. The one I never got the chance to show. You may think you know me, but all you see is the wall of lies and deception I've built around myself. There are times that even I forget who I am. The world is so judgmental that I don't think it can handle me. But now I don't care. Let everyone hate me. Let everyone voice their opinions about me in a not so secretive manner. I don't care anymore. It isn't going to stop me from being who I am. You can always try to change me, but it'll never work. I'm tired of people trying to mold me into who they think I am. They are just going to have to accept me the way I am, and if they can't do that, well fuck them.

My name is Hermione Saphira Granger. I am 17 years old and about to attend my last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You all know me as the insufferable know-it-all of Gryffindor with the bushy hair and the buck teeth. Well, I think it's time you realize it's all for show. I'm really more of a rebel; an outlaw if you may. At times I guess you could say I'm no better than a Slytherin. In fact, I was supposed to be in that very house, but I had already established a know-it-all reputation on the train and to be in Slytherin would completely contradict my original goal. So the Sorting Hat decided to be nice and make me a Gryffindork.

But anyways, I'm really not someone you could bring home to your parents. Yeah, I really am that smart, but when I'm not attending school, you can find me partying, drinking, smoking, and fucking every guy I see. (But don't you dare compare me to that fucking Parkinson girl; the Slytherin whore. I'll have your balls in my hand faster than you can say 'Merlin'.) Ok, maybe you won't find me. I magically alter my appearance at school because I know no one would approve. Wouldn't want to give everyone a heart attack, now would we? I look completely different once I step foot into my home. The clothes I wear at school are really my sister's (yes, I have a sister. More on that later) and my hair is no where near that bushy. My teeth are perfectly straight and I actually have the perfect curves. So, the me at school is really someone else. Don't believe me do you? Well, I don't care if you do or not. Your loss.

Now, as you know I don't look anything like I do at school. Well, most things are different. I'm still five foot two with the chestnut colored hair, but I have perfectly straight teeth, the hair is slightly wavy, and, believe it or not, I actually look like a girl. A…mature girl. My eyes are almond shaped and the perfect chocolate shade and I have naturally rosy lips. I've also got a wicked tan from attending all those beach parties. Aside from my real looks, I have quiet a record.

I've been a trouble maker since as long as I can remember. That's why I get such a thrill going on adventures with Harry and Ron. I've been to Ju-Vee about ten times, ran from the cops four, stolen several things from the mall, etc. I'm not much of a rule follower. It's in my genes I guess…seeing as who my real father is. He is the most ruthless bastard to ever walk this earth. Everyone is afraid of him, including those who uh…take after him. I've only met the bloke a couple times since he's always away on 'business'. Three guesses as to who he might be.

My mother, Ann Marie, would have to be the best parent in the world. She buys me anything I want, and lets me do as I please. She doesn't care when I get in trouble. She just tells me not to get caught next time. Mr. Granger, as you all know him, isn't really my father which you would know if you paid even an inkling to what I said before. He's my mum's long time boyfriend. They've been together for almost 18 years now. I know, why do I have his last name? Well, I probably wouldn't be here if I kept my father's name. Oh yeah, before I forget. I'm pureblooded. My mother is one of the greatest witches ever. That would be where I get my wicked awesome skills from. Ever heard of Ann Marie Harris? You might have read about her in _Hogwarts, A History._ That would be my mum. She would be the purest and richest pureblood. More pure and richer than the Malfoys, but due to certain circumstances, she faked her death and is living as a muggle. Sound a bit cliché? Yeah, that's what I think. 'Oh, the mudblood isn't so muddy!'

But you don't need to know any of this right now. You'll find everything out when the time is right.

Now, the reason for me telling you all this. You see, I'm tired of acting like the complete opposite of what I am. You know, 'Virginal Mudblood Granger, Gryffindor Princess'. Yes, I know this sounds a bit…derivative, but you act like someone different for years and see how it feels. And besides, it's my last year and I probably won't see most of the students ever again. Why not make an ass of myself? It's not like it'll haunt me, right? Right. So on with it.

At this current moment in time, I'm getting the last of my things packed before I'm off for school tomorrow. Did I mention I'm Head Girl? Not that that's a surprise. We all knew I was going to get it. Now, I'm not so sure who the Head Boy is, but I'm hoping it's someone who's shaggable. It better not be Harry or Ron; that would ruin my entire year. I'm already going to have them on my ass for not being what they think is the real me. Ron fancies me. I've known this since about third year. He never acted on it though, and I doubt he ever will. Harry has a bit of a sexual attraction to me, I think. I don't know why. I mean he knows me as a nerdy chick, but whatever turns him on. I would never date either of them. They are pretty cute, but they're like my brothers. And I am so not into that incest stuff.

As much as I enjoy telling you this, it's 11:45 and I should really be getting to bed. I mean I _do _ have to go to Hoggies tomorrow. Hope you're prepared to wake up to the real Hermione Saphira Granger.


	2. Chapter 2

The Real Hermione Granger

Disclaimer: Ok, let's try this again. I own Draco and the plot, and J.K Rowling owns everything else. Sounds good to me. Now, if I could only make it true…

Chapter Two-The Train Station

"Hermione! Get your lazy ass up and get ready to go to your special kids school!" That would be my lovely sister Jay Lynn. She's quiet a pest. She just turned fourteen and expects the world to bow at her every whim. I suppose she thinks it's hilarious to plop down on me in effort to get me up.

"Jay Lynn, dearest sister, I love you, however get the fuck off me." I rolled over causing her to fall off the bed.

"Bitch," she muttered as she got up and left the room. I slowly got out of bed and headed towards my bathroom. I turned on the shower while I stripped. Waiting for it to warm up, I turned on the radio and squeaked as I heard one of my favorite songs playing.

_Tell me that you're alright,  
Yeah everything is alright.  
Oh please tell me that you're alright,  
Yeah everything is alright._

I sang along with the song as I hopped into the shower.

_Give me a reason to end this discussion,  
To break with tradition.  
To fold and divide._

'_Cause I hate the ocean, theme parks and airplanes_

_Talking with strangers, waiting in line_

_I'm through with these pills that make me sit still_

_"Are you feeling fine?"_

_Yes I feel just fine._

I lathered myself up with my green apple body wash and proceeded to wash my hair.

_Tell me that you're alright,_

_And everything is alright._

_Oh won't you tell me that you're alright._

_And everything is alright._

_I'm sick of the things I do when I'm nervous_

_Like cleaning the oven or checking my tires_

_Counting the number of tiles in the ceiling _

_Head for the hills! The kitchen's on fire!_

_I used to rely on self medication_

_I guess I still do that from time to time_

_But I'm getting better at fighting the future_

_"Someday you'll be fine.._

_"Yes, I'll be just fine_

_Tell me that you're alright,_

_And everything is alright._

_Oh won't you tell me that you're alright._

_And everything is alright._

_Give me a reason (I don't believe a word)  
To end this discussion (of anything I've heard)  
To break with tradition (they tell me that it's not so hard)  
To fall and divide (it's not so hard)  
So let's not get carried (away with everything)  
Away with the process (from here to in-between)  
of elimination (the long goodbye)  
I don't want to waste your time._

I got out of the shower and wrapped myself in a towel. I took my brush and began to pull it through my long tresses. I decided to let my hair dry naturally. I brushed my teeth and gargled some mouthwash. I went back in my room to get something to wear.

_Tell me that you're alright,_

_Yeah everything is alright._ Hi, everything's great

_Oh won't please tell me that you're alright._ Hey, everything's fine

_And everything is alright._ Hi, everything's great

_Yeah everything is alright._

_Everything's fine_

_Everything's fine_

_Everything's fine_

_Everything's fine_

I decided on wearing a pleated jean mini skirt and a red asymmetrical halter. I went back into the bathroom to apply my makeup. Seeing as my mom is the prettiest woman ever, I had a fairly good complexion, so I didn't really need makeup. I applied a red tinted lip gloss, black eyeliner, black mascara and a pale red eye shadow.

I walked back in my room and sprayed some perfume.

"So that's why you always smell so good. And here I thought it was natural." I turned around to see my best friend Andrew laying on my bed looking at me. He looked so damn fine. I met him at a friend's party sometime last year. He was at one point a friend with benefits and at another point a boyfriend. Let's just say that didn't turn out the way it was supposed to. I still like him, and he told me he still felt something for me, but we decided to stay friends. Minus the benefits. _Damn_.

"Andrew Aiden Hamilton! You scared me. What are you doing here?"

"You are going to school today, right?" I nodded. "You are driving there, correct?" Again, I nodded. "Well, you are going to be gone an awfully long time, and you asked me to go with you so I could drive your car back." _Oh yeah!_

"Oh, right. I thought I was picking you up though? And how'd you get in here?" I went through my room making sure I had everything I needed.

"Right, you were. But, now you aren't. And I think your sister fancies me." _Jay Lynn likes Andrew. Hah, the little wench wishes. _

"I wouldn't put it past her. Did you have breakfast yet? We don't have to leave for another…long time. It's only 8. Train leaves at 11." I was hoping he'd say yes. I need to spend as much time with him as possible before I leave.

"Um, no, I didn't. Feed me Master." He got up and kneeled before me like some house elf. I rolled my eyes and left for the kitchen. He followed me and pretended to pass out in a chair.

"Andrew, it's times like these that I regret knowing you. You are without a doubt the king of idiocy," I mumbled from the cabinets. I got out a box of cinnamon toast crunch and two bowls.

"Yeah, but that's what you love about me."

"Of course. Whatever you say, your majesty. Your wish is my command."

"Oh, is it now? I have a couple of wishes I'd like you to fulfill then." I ignored him and got out the milk and sat from across him. I poured the cereal and milk into my bowl and started to read the back of the box. I felt someone's eyes on me. I looked up and saw Andrew staring at me.

"Um…why are you staring at me?"

"I wanted to eat something."

"That's why there's cereal and milk."

"I'm aware of this."

"Then eat you dumbass."

"I don't believe I enjoy being called a dumbass, when you are the one who didn't get me a spoon." I stared at him as if he had grown another head.

"Andrew, darling, you've been here many times. You no longer qualify as a guest. Get it yourself."

"Fine, fine." He retrieved a spoon and we continued with our breakfast.

"Hermione, you know I love you and that you're my favorite sister, right?" I turned around to see Jay Lynn dressed as if she were going somewhere. Somewhere that allows little to no clothing. It's shameful really. My little sister would be an exact replica of Pansy except for the fact that my Jay Lynn is gorgeous and Pansy..well, isn't.

"Jay Lynn, I'm your only sister. And I'm sensing you want something, and I know I'm right, so what is it?"

"Yes, you are my only sister, but even if you weren't, you'd still be my favorite. And what makes you think I want something? I just thought I should tell you that before you left." She gave me a hug and sat next to me with big puppy dog eyes.

"You want something. Don't deny it."

"Fine, you've caught me. Can I go with you and Andrew to King's Cross?"

"And why would you want to do that?" I glanced over at Andrew who seemed to find his cereal very interesting at this moment.

"I wanted to say goodbye to my sister right before she left." I raised an eyebrow as I stared her down. "Ok, maybe not. I just wanted to go with. Is there a problem with that?"

"Actually, yes. The only reason Andrew's coming is because he's driving my car back. And I don't think he wants you tagging along after I leave."

"Aww, come on. Drewy, please? I promise I won't be a bother. I'll do…anything," she cooed at Andrew and batted her eyelashes. I struggled to not laugh. She reminded me so much of Pansy when she's trying to get Malfoy._ I wonder how ferrety Malfoy looks this year._

"Um, Jay Lynn, I think it might be best for you to just stay here. Your mum might want to tutor you a bit today. Hermione, we should leave now." Andrew put his bowl in the sink and walked away. I smirked at Jay Lynn and started to follow him.

"Sorry, Jay Lynn. I know you like him, but he's a bit old for you sweetie. And mum did say she was going to teach you a couple new spells today. See you when I see you!"

"Fuck off," she muttered.

"That's the sister I know. I love you too!" I pinched her cheek before running off to the living room. I grabbed my jacket and walked outside to see Andrew loading the car with my stuff.

"You know you didn't have to do that. I could've easily done it myself." I saw as I lean against the car watching him.

"Yeah, I know. But too late now." We got into the car and drove to King's Cross.

* * *

"Ok, where's this magical wall or whatever?" Andrew walked behind me pushing my stuff for me. He knew about my being a witch. He knows everything about me. When I told him, he didn't freak out or not believe me like most people would. He is so awesome.

"In between platform 9 and 10 for the last time." We approached the passageway and I turned to him. "You gonna go through with me or just say goodbye now?" _Please go through, please go through! _

"Why would I pass up a chance to spend more time with my best bud, even if it is for only a few minutes?" _Why'd we break up again? _"Ok, how do we get through?"

"Run into it." I hopped onto the cart and pointed towards the wall.

"Um, Hermione? What are you doing?"

"I sit on here. You run into the wall. Simple, and much easier than me directing you."

"Um, right. Whatever." He pushed the cart with all his strength and ran through the border.

I hopped off the cart and walked over to him. He looked as though this was something he did on a daily basis, but after knowing him so long I knew he was amazed.

"That was…cool, I guess," he said looking around. I laughed and walked over to where we were to load our luggage motioning him to follow me.

After we loaded the stuff on the train (which I'm pretty sure I had less bags than that), we just walked around and I told him about Hogwarts. The train didn't leave for an hour, so there was no point in leaving so early, but I wanted to spend time with him alone. I haven't seen much of him this summer and I wanted to say goodbye.

I spotted Ron and Harry and was about to run up to them when I realized they wouldn't recognize me. However, I did see them attempt to check me out discreetly. _Hmm, I got an idea._

"Andrew?" I turned to face him with big puppy dog eyes.

"You want something. What?" He looked at me with question in his eyes.

"Do you think Brandy would mind if you did me a favor?" Brandy was his girlfriend. She hated the fact that I hung around her boyfriend so much and I hated the fact that she has him now. But, there isn't much I can do about that. I only get along with her because of Andrew.

"Depends on what kind of favor it is. And even then I doubt she would care. We broke up last night."

"Oh, are you serious? Why?"

"We didn't agree on a lot of things, and I'm going away this year for this awesome new job I got. But I'll tell you about that later. Now, this favor?" I looked up at him and grabbed the back of his neck pulling him closer. He was 6'2, a whole foot taller than me. I whispered my plan in his ear and let go. "Um, sure. I think I can do that. Think of it as a going away present."

I smiled and headed towards my friends. He grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him. "If you want to do this, it's going to have to look believable." He leaned in to kiss me.

His tongue asked for entrance and I gave in. Ok, this isn't exactly what I said, but I'm not complaining. I mean, he is a really good kisser. It's like dieing and going to heaven or something. Almost orgasmic.

I may not seemed shocked, but oh, trust me I am. How else should I feel making out with my best friend? The kiss ended, and I just stood there looking into his eyes.

"Hermione, the plan." He whispered in my ear. I looked over my shoulder to see Harry and Ron still checking me out.

"Oh right. Andrew! Those two boys are looking at me and I don't like it. They're making me feel uncomfortable." I squeaked in a voice similar to Pansy's while pointing at the two.

"Ugh, not again." He stalked over to the boys with me clinging tightly onto his arm. "You two checking out my girl?"

"Wha-what? No. I just glanced. No I mean, I might've looked in that general direction, but I didn't check her out. Why would I even want to?" Ron stammered while Harry tried to shut him up.

"So what, you're gay? And I suppose he's your butt buddy?"

"What? No, I'm straight, he's straight. We like those of the female species." It was Harry making a complete fool of himself this time. It took all my self control to not burst out laughing at the two's faces.

"So you're saying she's ugly?"

"Huh? Where'd you get that impression? She's fucking gorgeous. I'd bang her. I mean, I'd like to have a nice, non-physical friendship with her." And again, it was Ron. I swear these two are dumber than some squirrel's nuts.

"Man, I'm about to kick your ass. First you check out my girl, then you lie about it, then you insult her, and now you're gonna die." Andrew raised his fists. And Ron did what he always does. He begged for mercy.

"No, please no. I'm to young to die! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'll do anything!" He dropped to his knees and held onto Andrew's leg, almost making him fall. I decided to come out before we gain a crowd.

"Ron. It's me, Hermione. You don't really think I would let Andrew beat you guys up? Honestly, it was just a little prank." I said prying Ron from Andrew's leg while laughing.

"Hermione? Hermione who? Harry asked.

"Hermione Granger, who else? I know you two aren't that smart, but get it together."

"No, Hermione Granger would never wear that. She would never play such a rude prank on her two best friends. She would never make out with a guy like you did not to long ago with someone who wasn't her boyfriend, and even then not in public. She wouldn't talk like that slut Parkinson. Therefore, you are not Hermione Granger," Harry said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, and if you were, you could prove it. Like, by telling us stuff about us that only she would know."

"Really? Okay. Ron, you're extremely good at cleansing spells because you wet the bed until the beginning of third year and had to constantly clean the sheets before anyone noticed; as much as you say you hate her, you jack off to your sick fantasies of Pansy where you're tied to a wall and getting beaten by her. Harry, you're bi-sexual and have a thing for keeping each and every little thing as clean as possible even if it isn't your duty, you have an obsession with cooking, and when your aunt and uncle go out and leave you and Dudley alone you two actually get along very well although Dudley seems to have some sick incestuous obsession with you."

"Holy shit, it is her." Ron gasped.

"No shit Sherlock." I replied while rolling my eyes.

"Herms, was it necessary to spill _those_ exact secrets. In public. Where people can hear. Where _Malfoy_ could hear?" Harry said as he looked around to make sure no one was listening.

"Had to get you to believe me somehow, eh? It's a long story, and I don't feel like explaining it at this exact moment, okay? Now, you are to tell no one that I'm really Hermione, okay? Call me Saphira Johnston. I want to surprise everyone. Say I'm a Gryffindor who was home taught because I was too shy to actually attend Hogwarts and I've finally decided that I would be better off here and that I didn't want to go my entire teenage years as a nobody, okay? Dumbledore knows about it (it was his idea actually) and the rest of the teachers think I'm actually everything I just told you. Okay? Other than that you know pretty much nothing about me and you've decided to befriend me. Okay?" I said all in one breath.

"Wow, you say okay a lot. That was like a million times a minute." Ron mumbled. I rolled my eyes.

"Got it, but who's this guy?" Harry said looking at Andrew. He still looked a bit frightened if you ask me.

"Oh, Andrew. I told you guys about him didn't I? My best friend of the muggle world? I did, you two are just to dimwitted to remember. Anyways, he wanted to see me off before I left. Andrew, this is Harry, and vice versa. Andrew, this is Ron and vice versa."


End file.
